general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lila McCall
Ric Lansing (paternal) Kristina Corinthos-Davis Molly Lansing-Davis Lucas Jones (maternal) |nieces/nephews = Rocco Falconeri (via Dante) |grandparents = Julian Jerome Alexis Davis (maternal) Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (decceased) (paternal) |cousins = Molly Lansing-Davis Spencer Cassadine (paternal cousins) Nikolas Cassadine (maternal once removed) |relatives = Spencer Cassadine (maternal second cousin) |color = #c0c0c0 |color text = black }} Baby Girl McCall is the stillborn daughter of Sam McCall and Sonny Corinthos. Her intended legal father was Jason Morgan, and she was going to be named Lila Morgan. Background During the pregnancy, Sonny breaks up with Sam and returns to Carly and the boys. Jason Morgan offers to help raise the baby after learning that Sam is pregnant. Jason and Sam plan to marry before the baby arrives. When the baby is found to be a match for Kristina Corinthos-Davis, Alexis Davis asks Sam to induce labor so Kristina can get the transplant that is needed to save her life, Sam initially refuses, but after a confrontation with Alexis, she agrees to induce labor, but develops abruptio placentae causing her baby to be stillborn. Sonny allows them to take the baby's umbilical cord for the stem cells needed to save Kristina's life. On her headstone, it says says "Baby Girl McCall." She died before her parents made her name official. The name "Lila" had been decided on after Jason’s grandmother, Lila Quartermaine, died while Sam was pregnant. Sam asked Jason if she could name her baby after Lila in honor of her, especially since Lila's maiden name was Morgan; Sam said there'd be another Lila Morgan, and Jason told her that his grandmother would love it, if they gave the baby her name. Jason, her surrogate father was the only person out of all of Lila's family members that ever got to see or hold her before she was buried. He also planned her memorial service, since Sam was in no position to do it herself. After the ceremony, Jason and Sam grieved for Lila together and helped each other heal. Family tree Photo gallery File:Sampreggol.jpg|Sam finds out she's pregnant File:Samabortionclinic.png|Sam goes to an abortion clinic File:Samabortion.png|Jason talks Sam out of the abortion File:Samadoption.png|Sam decides on adoption File:Samwindow.png|Sam tries to escape out of a window File:Sonsamconfrontation.png|Sonny confronts Sam about the baby File:Samfallspreggo.jpg|Sam falls File:Jasam5-17-04.png|Sam and Jason after the fall File:Lilaultrasound.png|Lila during an ultrasound File:Samultrasound.png|Sam during an ultrasound File:Samdna.png|Sam gets an amnio File:Samhospitaldr.jpg|Sam, Sonny, and Jax find out that neither of them are father File:Sonnyfather.png|Sam knew that Sonny was the father File:Preggosamsleeping.png|Sam sleeping File:Samjason5-26.png|Sam and Jason agree that he will raise her baby File:Ghsam6-16.jpg|Sam tells Jason that she miscarried File:Ultrasound62304.png|Sam and Jason during ultrasound File:Babylilakicking.png|Baby Lila kicks File:Sampregnant29.png|Pregnant Sam File:Screen_Shot_2014-03-30_at_10.06.17_PM.png|Ultrasound File:Samjasebabygirl.jpg|IT'S A GIRL!!!!!!!! File:Babylila7-14.jpg|Sam and Jason decide to name the baby...Lila File:Samdanny1.jpg|Sam and Danny File:Sam8-6.jpg|Sam at the PCPD File:Samsonnypreggo.jpg|Preggo Sam and Sonny File:Jsam2004.jpg|A pregnant Sam and Jason File:Jasampreggolila.jpg|Pregnant Sam and Jason File:Jasesamlila.png|Pregnant Sam and Jason File:Samfalls.jpg|Sam falls at the PCPD File:Babylila.png|Baby Lila File:Jasamlila.png|Sam and Jason at an ultrasound File:Samlabornov5.png|Sam has labor pains File:Ghsamc-section.jpg|Sam has a C-section File:Jason_&_Baby_Lila.jpg|Jason holds baby Lila File:Jasontellsam.png|Jason tells Sam that her baby died File:SamL.jpg|Sam and Jason grieve for baby Lila File:Jasamgoodbyelila.png|Sam and Jason say goodbye at baby Lila's grave File:Jasamgoodbyelila2.png File:Babylila1.png|Baby Lila in Sam's fantasy File:Samlila2ndbday.png|Sam visits Lila's gravesite on what would have been her second birthday Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadine family Category:Corinthos family Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters who died as children Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Offscreen characters Category:2000s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family Category:McCall family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Jerome family